


My Cursed Fate

by BlueStarPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Assistant Coran, Blood and Injury, Commander Allura, Cop Keith, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hacker Pidge, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mafia Lord Lance, Mafia Lotor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Galra are the Galras family, cop shiro, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarPaladin/pseuds/BlueStarPaladin
Summary: Keith finally graduated from the police academy, achieving his dream of working alongside his brother Shiro. The two brothers, along with Allura and Coran, are part of a special division that is assigned to monitor mafia activity in the city. While tracking Lotor Galras, Keith and Shiro stumble upon Lance McClain, one of the most powerful men in the underground. They discover that Lance is searching for his soulmate and decide that they'll get to them before the mafia lord does.[Soulmate AU where one soulmate is the receiver, receiving all the wounds and scars of the other while the other receives...? If one dies, the other dies as well. When two soulmates meet, their marks glow in the same colour.]





	1. Cat and a Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back but decided that I would publish it when I finished the entire story. Well, it's been in my files for ages (still unfinished) so I decided to at least post the first chapter. It's angsty but I still hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> The rating is not specified due to possible future smut in later chapters...

“There he is. Do you have a visual?”

“Affirmative. I’m locked onto him.”

“Roger. Don’t lose sight of him Keith, we can’t let him get away this time.”

“Got it Shiro.”

_ “Roger.” _

“Oh… Roger.”

Keith Kogane, a policeman of a special task force who had just graduated from the police academy, held his rifle tightly in hand. He looked through the scope of his gun, watching a man with long white hair get out of his ridiculously expensive car.

The man they had their sights on was none other than the notorious Lotor Galras, son of one of the most powerful men in the underground; Zarkon Galras. The Galras family are said to be the main players in the human trafficking ring, earning most of their wealth from it.  They are careful not to leave any traces behind, but by some string of luck, the special police task force, which is assigned specifically to deal with the business of the mafia, has managed to track Lotor to this casino where they are now. What other way to spend Saturday night than gambling money away? Money made off of others.

“He’s going in.”

“Roger. I’ll need you to join me Keith. The rest of you be on the lookout.”

“I’m coming down.”

Keith lowered his gun as Lotor made his way inside. Police was surrounding the area but now that their target is inside, the next phase of their plan is about to begin. It is the one where they proceed to capture the criminal.

“Shiro, Keith, do you copy?”

“Affirmative. What is it Allura?”

Keith made his way down to Shirogane Takashi, Shiro for short. He’s Keith’s mentor but also brother. It’s because of Shiro that Keith decided to become a part of the police force. His brother had always been someone he looked up to, especially after the passing of their parents.

“I’ve received new information that Lotor is due to meet with someone, possibly an individual of a higher status.”

Keith and Shiro looked at one another in uncertainty. The mission had just become much more dangerous, “Who?”

“We don’t know. However they are dangerous.”

Shiro instinctively rested his right hand on his gun. The night was young and there were so many different things that could go wrong, “If things go haywire, we abort the mission. Understood?” He turned to Keith who nodded.

“Be careful. Coran and I will attempt to hack into the central computers to help you from within.”

“Good idea. We’ll proceed with the mission then.”

Shiro and Keith swiftly made their way to the disguised police van, unnoticed, changing from their police gear into expensive suits. They made themselves look presentable, checking on their hidden ear pieces and guns which were hidden just under their clothes.

With everything in its place, they made their way out and towards the entrance of the casino. Nobody suspected them as they walked onto the red carpet and then further inside.

The casino was built to imitate an ancient greek building from the outside, bearing large white pillars on all sides while also having a modern touch to it. The door was large, unguarded and always open to welcome anyone in. What the police knows, however, is that this casino is one of the favourite hanging out spots for thugs.

While the outside was made to replicate an ancient building, the inside was anything but ancient. The casino was vast with betting machines and tables everywhere you looked. Not to mention that it was full, swirling with people. It was unusually active, even for a casino like this.

Keith and Shiro made eye contact, going further in.

“Lotor is at the bar. Proceed with caution.” Allura spoke from the ear piece, navigating the two as they made their way to the said part of the casino. True to her words, they spotted Lotor at the bar with his guards nearby.

There were five, no, seven of them. They were standing all around, guarding the future mafia lord. Lotor ordered a drink, seemingly waiting for someone.

Shiro and Keith walked up to the bar, further away from Lotor. They watched him discreetly.

“He’s waiting.”

The bartender brought them their drinks, waiting in tow for the mysterious person to appear. Keith focused on blending in, pushing down his anxiousness. Ten minutes had passed when the one Lotor was waiting for finally appeared, leaving both Shiro and Keith in shock.

There was no mistake, it is Lance McClain, one of the most powerful mafia lords only after Zarkon. A man with power but despite his high status, he was someone the police knew next to nothing about. They had little to no information about him, all of his past records mysteriously deleted.

From the information the police has, they know that he’s a powerful man but have no idea as to what his role in the underground is. They have no past records of his history, nothing. All they have is a name and knowledge of his frightening reputation among the rest of the underground.

He’s rumoured to be a sarcastic man, egoistic in his own needs but also very flirtatious with anyone who catches his eye. It doesn’t matter if it’s a woman or a man because he goes for both.

“Stay put. Keep an eye on them and nothing else.” Shiro warned and Keith could sense the tension that rose within his brother. Nobody expected McClain to appear. The mafia lord wasn’t seen in months. If he appeared now, it only meant that what they were discussing was of high importance.

“We have a problem Shiro.”

“What is it Allura?”

“Someone is interfering with our computers. They’re pushing us out.”

There was worry in Shiro’s eyes but he pushed it away, “Who is it?”

“I-I don’t know but they’re highly advanced. I’ve never seen a program so sophisticated that it’s able to overwrite ours.” Allura had her eyes on the screen, a strange icon appearing in front of her with the aim to mock them. The other hacker was aware of their presence, denying them any access to the casino. 

“Any luck Coran?”

She turned to an older man who was working on combating the enemy program. He’s tall with orange hair and a moustache to match, “They’re tearing us apart! Not only are they preventing us from accessing the casino’s computers but they’re also trying to hack into our own!”

“What? Impossible!”

The man screeched, “They’re after the data on our personnel! If they access it, they’ll have a whole list of both active and inactive police officers!”

“Disconnect! Quickly!” Allura commanded, turning to do the same with the computers near her, “If it doesn’t work then shut down the power! We can’t let them access that information!”

“Understood!” Coran got to work as quickly as possible while Allura contacted Shiro, “I’m sorry Shiro but we won’t be able to help you. You’re on your own.” She bit her lip, feeling useless.

“Don’t worry Allura. We’ll handle things on our end.” Shiro’s message was clear and short, wary should someone hear him. Without Allura’s support, they would be at a disadvantage.  They didn’t have any means of listening in on the conversation and getting close was too risky. The only thing left for them to do was observe, which they did.

Keith glanced to the side, Lotor’s back facing him while the mafia lord was looking forward towards the bar. Lotor’s long white hair was spread across his back, contrasting against the black suit he was wearing. The air around him demanded respect and submission, something Keith felt even from a distance away.

What stole his attention though was Lance and his incredibly intimidating aura. Lance was good looking, Keith wasn’t going to deny it. It was his physical appearance that drew his prey in, pulling his victims towards him in an attempt to lure them.  Once they get to know him, however, they would see his true self. The monster that hides underneath the pretty face, concerned with nothing but his own gains. Even as he was talking to Lotor now, Keith could tell that Lance was bored.

It was the way he played with the cherry that was in his drink, looking at it in boredom while listening to Lotor talk. Lance was calling the shots, which meant that Lotor must be the one who invited him here to ask for a favour, or perhaps information?  These details were little clues but body language goes a long way. A whole class that focused on the said topic wouldn’t be mandatory at the academy if it wasn’t important.

Keith’s breath hitched, eyes widening once he met blue orbs, looking directly at him. He felt his chest tighten, anxiety soaring up as he held eye contact with the most dangerous mafia lord there is. He watched in silence before Lance’s lips curved, swirling the cherry that was in his hand between his fingers.

_ They've been spotted. _

“He saw us. We have to go.” Keith turned to Shiro, trying to maintain calm while his heart raced. Shiro looked up, seeing Lance as well. He quickly looked away but in a way that wouldn’t raise too much suspicion.  They left the money for their drinks on the counter before walking away.

“Allura we’ve been spotted. We’re making our way out now.”

“Roger. Be careful.” 

The exit was within their sights but they didn’t get a chance to go anywhere near it when a man moved to stand in their way. The man was tall, wearing a black suit. More followed, surrounding them on all sides. Mafia grunts.

“Care to join us gentlemen?”

Keith and Shiro turned to see Lance and Lotor standing among the men that were surrounding them. Keith clenched his jaw, hand tense and hovering above his hidden gun. Shiro stiffened as well but his effort to maintain calm was praiseworthy.

“Who are they?” Lotor asked in confusion.

“Police.” Lance had a smirk on his face, watching the two in amusement. It must all be a game to him. The sheer delight in his voice, if anything, was an indicator to that.

“Police? How did they know we were here?” Lotor leaned his chin against his hand, shocked. The presence of the police meant that he had made a mistake, an opening left for others to exploit. He was careless.

Lance’s eyes narrowed onto Keith, “Hey there beautiful. Why don’t you join us-“ He paused when he spotted movement among the crowd. There was the noise of running boots and guns as police reinforcements entered the building. Chaos ensued as people ran but the mafia remained.

“Freeze! You’re under arrest!” The reinforcements provided enough distraction for both Shiro and Keith to take out their guns, immediately pointing them towards Lance and Lotor. Lance cursed and as Keith fired his gun towards him, he moved a guard in front of him, using the grunt as a human shield. Disgusting.

More gunfire was fired, Keith and Shiro finding cover. Keith didn’t let Lance out of his sight, watching as more of his men came. He tried to get a clear shot of the mafia lord but frustratingly he was very well protected by his guards.

Keith ducked when a gunshot was fired just above his head, lowering himself to hide before peeking out again. Lance was standing in place with a gun of his own, looking into Keith’s direction, winking at him.

Keith's annoyance spiralled, set on taking down the mafia lord. To his disappointment, when he looked up again, Lance was gone. He was nowhere to be seen, even as Keith looked around. He did spot Lotor on the far right, trying to escape while his guards defended him.

“Shiro!”

“The snipers will take care of him. Don’t let your guard down!”

That day they had managed to apprehend many of the guards that were there but the mission was a complete and utter failure. Not only had Lotor managed to evade the snipers and escape, but Lance was nowhere to be seen. He disappeared into thin air and nobody had even seen him leave the casino.

 

* * *

 

“Any new information on the hacker Allura?” Shiro had his arms folded on his chest, looking up at the large screen before him. Yesterday’s mission may have been a failure but it didn’t mean that they weren’t going to learn from it.

The mafia lackeys that they did manage to capture were in the process of being interrogated. They didn’t talk yet but soon they’ll spill out their secrets. Meanwhile, Allura, Shiro, Keith and Coran were analysing the data they had.

“No luck. We couldn’t pinpoint their location nor fight them. What we do have is the image of the icon they used while hacking us.” Allura moved towards the central computer, typing away before the said icon appeared on the large screen in the middle of the room.

They all looked up at it and as far as Keith could tell, it was an emoji icon of some sort.

“That’s…”

Keith turned to his brother, “What is it? Do you know it?”

Shiro nodded, “It’s someone I knew.” His prosthetic arm clenched, Keith placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. Shiro relaxed but he still had the uneasy look on his face.

“Keith, do you remember Matt?”

Matt Holt, Shiro's former teammate before Keith had joined. Keith nodded.

“He had a sister. He introduced us when he invited me over to his house. She was incredibly smart and had a close bond with her brother. When he… passed away, she suddenly disappeared.”

“What happened?” This time it was Coran who asked, Shiro shaking his head.

“I tried to contact her but with no luck. She managed to delete all files relating to both her and Matt, erasing all evidence of their existence.”

“Why would she do that?” Allura held her hands up to her lips, covering them.

“She wanted to disappear. I think she blames me for Matt’s death.”

“It’s not your fault! You know it was an acci-“

“I know.”

“Then why would she-“

“It was a shock for her Keith. Matt was the only family she had and when she lost him, she lost everything. We both know how that feels.”

Keith looked away, clenching his hands. He knew very well what that felt like, losing everything you had. One day everything was normal, his parents were there with him, smiling brightly with a planned future up ahead, and the next they were gone. All it took was a single accident for everything to change.

If it wasn’t for Shiro, Keith would be in a much darker place. If they didn’t have one another, they would both fall apart. Katie Holt had lost even that, which led her to disappearing. That was an answer she had come to.

“Well, now we know who the hacker is.” Allura did her magic, searching up a profile on ‘Katie Holt’. Her search yielded no results. Shiro was right, she really did delete everything.

“She tried to steal the complete roaster of our staff and if she had succeeded, she would know the exact location of all the police officers within the southern area, even the identities of their family members.” If her attempt had been successful, it would have dealt a huge blow. They would be exposed while the mafia would know everything about them. It was a frightening thought.

“Considering that she was the one who countered our hack, I would say its safe to assume that she’s joined the mafia now.” Coran noted the twitch in Shiro’s arm.

“Yes, but the question is with who?” She wasn’t acting alone and her actions pointed to a joined effort. She was there to keep the police away from the casino’s systems and even harm them. At that time, there were only two high ranking individuals who she could have been with.

“It’s either Lotor or Lance.” The two most powerful men in mafia, that is when Lotor inherits the seat of the head from his father.

“We don’t have enough information for now so we’ll keep both of the options on the table. Due to the hack, we weren’t able to listen in on the conversation between Lance and Lotor. Keith, Shiro, any ideas?” Allura turned to face the two.

“Lotor was the one who invited Lance. It looked like he wanted to ask a favour or something.” That’s what Keith had taken from it but maybe Shiro knew more? He could actually read people’s lips, a skill he developed for exactly these situations.

Shiro nodded, “I agree. Although since we were facing Lotor’s back, I couldn’t catch on anything he was saying. All I could gather from the meeting were a few words spoken by Lance. Unfortunately, he didn’t talk much.” Which adds to the thought that Lotor was the initiator,  “What I managed to read were words such as ‘when’, ‘how much’ and ‘why should I trust you’. Lotor was trying to strike up a deal.”

Allura sighed, “I see. We’re back to square one.” It was frustrating because no matter what they do, the mafia is always one step ahead of them. It’s as if they _know_. Are they that transparent?

“With Katie on their side, it will be that much more difficult for us. As I said, she’s a genius. Fighting against her will be no easy task.” It was an enemy Allura and Coran would have to fight against.

“If only we knew why she joined hands with them…” Allura leaned against her desk, exhausted. She brushed her right shoulder in slight pain, prompting Shiro to join her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.”

“I’m alright. It’s just a small bruise. After everything that happened, I’m surprised that’s the only thing I received.” She smiled up at him, a smile that Shiro returned.

Keith brushed the side of his hip, feeling a slight jab of pain in that area as well. He did get some bruises during the conflict but he knew very well that the pain in his hip wasn’t his. It was one he had received from his soulmate.

Everyone is born mateless but when a person reaches the age of five, they are suddenly connected to their destined one. The connection is made but it’s different for everyone. For some it may be a small cut from a paper, for others it may be a much harsher form of pain. For Keith, it was the latter.

He was eleven when he felt the pain of his soulmate. His parents were already gone and he was living with Shiro, attending the police academy while Shiro was working with Matt. He was laying down on the couch in his and Shiro’s apartment when he felt something wet on his waist. When he looked down, he found himself in a pool of blood. Then came in the unbearable pain.

By some miracle Shiro had been home so as soon as it happened, they rushed to the hospital to treat the injury. It was a wound so severe that it reminded Keith of the injury he sustained when they lost their parents. Shiro had lost his right arm in the car accident while Keith was pierced in the shoulder by some metal of the car.

He had managed to survive his soulmate's wound but it made him wonder just what his soulmate did to receive it. It was also the time he had realised, when the connection was made, just what type of a soulmate he was.

Soulmates work in two ways. One would bear all the pain, receiving all injuries their significant other had. Not only would he suffer through his own pain, he would take on his soulmate’s pain as well. This meant that while one soulmate was completely free of any kind of wounds, the other was littered with them.

One soulmate took the pain and the other took the happiness. Even up to this day, Keith still didn’t fully understand it. He only knew one side, receiving little scars and wounds from his soulmate but what would his soulmate receive in exchange from him? Was it really happiness and success as he thought?

He had theories and from everything he experienced, Keith was confident to say that his soulmate received all of his good fortune. While Keith would have bad luck, his soulmate would blossom in success. Everything he lost… the pain he suffered, it all proved his theory.

Then again as Keith looked up at Shiro and Allura, he began to wonder if that was really true. Allura was Shiro’s soulmate and just like Keith, she’s receiving all of his wounds. In return, Shiro didn’t seem any happier. On contrary, he was concerned. Something that many others felt as well.

The world labeled it as universe’s secret, sprouting many discussions as to what that something else might be. What could be as strong as pain?

Keith wanted to know the answer but the only way he would get it is by meeting his soulmate. The person whose every bruise and injury Keith received. Not mentioning that if any one of them would die, the other would pass away with them as well.

If one soulmate dies, the other does as well.

 

* * *

 

As the leader of the southern branch, Allura was a busy woman. It didn’t help that she was assigned to lead the special task force focusing on the matters of the mafia as well. Thankfully, she had two things that helped her.

One: she had Coran as her assistant. He was reliable and trustworthy. Not to mention that Allura and Coran had known each other for years, forming a deep bond of trust. Keith thought that she saw Coran as her second father after her biological one had passed away.

Two: she rarely left the command room. If things got heated up, she would join them in an attempt to help but for the most part, Allura was their backup support should anything happen. She helps as much as she can with the knowledge that if Shiro is wounded, she would have the wound on her body instead. Although Keith didn’t think that it bothered her. More than anything, Allura wanted those wounds because it would mean that Shiro would be safe.

 

* * *

 

“We have no new information on Lance McClain. He disappeared without a trace.”

“That must be Katie. I’m beginning to suspect that she’s on his side.” Shiro narrowed his eyes, looking up at two files that were displayed on the screen. One was a file on Katie Holt and the other was on Lance McClain. Both of them were as bare as a file could be.

“I’m afraid to say, but the only way we may be able to reach him is through his soulmate.”

“Who is also a mystery.” Shiro noted.

“Not quite.” Allura pushed the two files to the side to take another one out. It was all the information they had gathered from Lance’s activities, the ones they knew about. There wasn’t much but at least there was something.

“If the information we have is correct, then it would mean that Lance McClain didn’t find his soulmate yet.”

Keith raised a brow, “The information we have is scarce. We can’t say that for sure.”

“I understand your doubt but I’ve thought about it and analysed the data we have.” Allura opened a tab, moving a photograph towards the larger screen. The photo was a rare one, showing Lance conversing with another figure within the underground, “This is Rolo. He’s the dog of the mafia world. Pay him and he will do your bidding, that is if the price is high enough.”

Allura moved the picture to show another that was taken in the same setting. Lance and Rolo are sitting down at a bar, talking with a few papers before them,  “This photo was taken after Rolo had gathered some information on what Lance had requested from him. I suspect that Lance’s request was for him to find his soulmate.”

“And why do you think that?” Shiro asked curiously.

“Well, if you zoom in on the papers, you’ll see why.” Allura did just that, zooming onto the white blob. She did her magic, clearing the blurry pixels just enough for them to make out photographs of people. They were those kinds which people took for their passports, only these were placed next to soul marks which corresponded to them. Something like this… It was very intrusive. A person’s mark is something very private. Having it on paper like this next to their photograph was strange to see.

“How did he get something like this?” Shiro looked at the pictures in shock, just like Keith and Coran did.

“I… I don’t know. However, it proves my point. Not only this, but also the fact that Lance had met with Lotor. A meeting you were both present at.” They were all ears,  “Lotor is from the Galras family, one that specialises in slave trade. They might have further information that will help Lance find his soulmate.”

“It makes sense.” Keith spoke up, “Then do we have a photo of his mark? If he’s searching for them, he must be showing it around.”

“That would be too dangerous. I doubt someone like Lance would do that. Rather than showing it off, I bet he’s gathering information instead.” If anyone knew about soulmates, it would be Shiro. Keith didn’t say anything against it.

“Whoever his soulmate is, they’re in danger. The whole underground is looking for them.” Maybe not the entire underground but only Lance’s mafia family. Still, it is one of the largest mafia families out there which means that the statement isn’t far from the truth.

“If we find them first, then we’ll be the ones calling the shots.”

“He’ll be under our mercy.”

“Uhh… If I may add, we don’t even know what his mark looks like.” Coran noted, bringing their hopes down again.

“We’ll find it. We’ve gotten this far already.” Allura sighed tiredly, Shiro right beside her. He wrapper his arms around her waist lovingly in assurance, “You’ll find it Allura. It can be done if it’s you. Besides, Lance’s soulmate could be anyone. Even Keith.”

“I’d rather die.” Keith hissed, earning smiles from both Allura and Shiro.

At least they know what Lance is after. They could use this to their advantage.

 

* * *

 

Keith took off his dirty clothes and went into the shower, switching it on to let the cool water soothe him. It had been a long day and they weren’t a single step closer to finding Lance or his soulmate.

What they did know, however, was what Lotor was up to. A police officer had managed to infiltrate his circle, working undercover to secretly spy on the Galras family from within. According to Allura, all information related to the spy was classified in order to protect his identity.

Keith understood the secrecy so he didn’t complain at all. They had an inside source of information now, which meant that much more information would be coming in soon. Whenever the spy had time to send it back without being compromised that is.

Sighing tiredly, Keith looked down at his wrist and the small cut that was there. He'd gotten it from his soulmate yesterday, reminding him that somewhere out there, somebody was waiting for him.

He had conflicting thoughts about meeting his soulmate for many reasons. The nature of his work is too dangerous for one. How could he tell his soulmate that he’d be safe and sound when he could get killed on the job? It wasn’t something he could guarantee and he isn’t about to let Shiro handle everything on his own. After losing Matt, it was especially hard on him.

Keith didn’t want to worry his soulmate, thanking the heavens that he was the receiver in their bond. If his soulmate had been the one receiving his wounds, it would be that much more difficult to go on missions with the thought that someone else would have to suffer from his wounds and heal them on their own.

Surprisingly for him though, his soulmate was extra careful with their wounds. Over the past years, Keith didn’t get anything bigger than a paper cut. That is apart from the horrible injury he had received from his soulmate, one he could have died from. After that life threatening wound, nothing else had come.

Keith was thankful for that. At least they were considerate towards him. Although, it did make him wonder what they were doing from time to time. Apart from the pain, all evidence Keith had that he was connected to his soulmate was the mark on the top of his hand.

He usually wears black leather gloves to cover it up, protecting his soulmate from the countless thugs he is bound to face as a cop. The mark he has is blue in colour and in shape of a circle. What made it interesting was the way the lines of the circle were swirled, one side was wavy and even broke at some parts like water. The other half was fiery, resembling a flame.

He liked his soul mark. It was special in it’s own way, just like Shiro’s was as well. He and Allura had their marks on their chests just above the breasts. They had a beautiful purple flower with sharp edges to it. It represented the both of them so well that it made Keith wonder if his soul mark will represent him and his own soulmate in the same way.

 

* * *

 

Popcorn, check. TV, check. Files on Lance McClain, check.

Keith threw himself on the sofa of the living room, turning on the TV. What better way to spend Saturday night than lazing around watching conspiracy theories about aliens? That and examining the files they had on Lance.

“Staying home again? You should go out. Who knows? Maybe you’ll find your soulmate?” Shiro emerged from his room, dressed all nice and neat for his date with Allura.

“I’m good. I’d rather stay here.” He groaned, lowering himself further into the couch.

“Life is short. You gotta live it while you’re still young.”

“I got it dad. I’ll go out... someday.”

“Someday?”

“Anyway! Aren’t you late? Don’t make Allura wait.”

Shiro looked at his wrist watch and surprisingly Keith was right, he hurried towards the door, “There are leftovers from lunch in the fridge if you’re hungry. Just heat it up and don’t wait for me.”

“Just go. Tell Allura I said hi.”

“Will do. Don’t burn the house down.”

Shiro left, closing the door behind him. How lucky is he that he got the most perfect soulmate there is? With Shiro spending so much time with Allura, it left Keith feeling a bit… lonely. Left alone in their shared apartment.

He looked down at his own mark in thought. He and his soulmate will be disgustingly in love when they meet, just like Allura and Shiro are. Someday…

 

* * *

 

“Have a visual?”

“Affirmative.”

Lotor got out of his car, surrounded by his guards as he made his way into an abandoned warehouse. According to their inside man, Lotor is due to meet with Lance again at this very spot.

“According to our latest intel, the warehouse is supposedly being used by the Galras family as a storage area for their slaves. We don’t know how many there are.” Allura informed through the ear piece, making Keith cringe. Disgusting.

“We can’t blend in with the crowd this time. We’ll have to barge in.” Hands on their guns, they released the safety.

“There he is.” The fearsome mafia lord, Lance McClain. He came in a black car, protected by his bodyguards. He had two other cars follow as well, more guards coming out of them. It wasn’t his territory thus he came prepared.

“Shiro?” Keith looked at his brother. There were a lot of them down there. Would their forces be enough for all the mafia present?

“Stand down. I’ll call for backup. We’ll crash the party when they arrive.”

“I have a visual.” Allura announced, “Dispatching backup now.”

Now they had to wait. Keith watched with narrowed eyes as Lance shook hands with Lotor, a smile on his face. It was such a transparent gesture that it made him want to puke. How could he think that Lotor would buy into it? Or maybe the heir to the Galras mafia already knows? Still, it made Keith want to slap it off his face.

They went into the warehouse, disappearing out of view. Some of their bodyguards remained outside to keep watch.

“Allura, can you see what’s happening inside?” Keith asked.

“Negative. I can’t get into the security system.”

“Firewall?” Or maybe, “Is it Katie Holt?”

“I’m not sure. There are multiple firewalls that are preventing access. We’re working on taking them down.”

“Keep trying. We’ll need your help out there.” Shiro spoke up.

“Roger.”

They maintained their positions, looking onward at the surrounded warehouse. They were left out of it again, not hearing anything nor seeing much, they just stood there. Keith couldn’t stand it.  After reinforcements arrived, it was finally time to go. First they would take out the guards outside, then listen in on what’s happening inside before striking.

First phase of their plan went smoothly, all of the mafia grunts were taken down. Keith looked through the window of the warehouse but nobody was there. Lance and Lotor must be further inside.

Their fellow policemen opened the door, going in as quietly as they could. Keith and Shiro were at the front, followed by other officers with rifle guns and bulletproof vests. The warehouse was empty, say for the empty wooden boxes that were piled up on top of one another. Containers used to transport the slaves?

Going further inside, Keith could finally make out voices. He stretched his hand to the side as a signal for the rest to stop their advance. He tiptoes to the door, leaning his ear against the wood of it.

“Have a look further down. There are a lot more goods down there.” Lotor.

A sigh, “Don’t waste my time Lotor. Let’s just go look at the ones whose marks resemble the one I’ve described.” Lance.

“Certainly. Follow me.” Lotor.

Lance was searching for someone among the slaves; his soulmate.

Keith tightened his grip on his gun, turning to Shiro. His brother nodded before Keith moved to the side. Shiro took ahold of the handle, taking in a deep breath before swinging it open.

“Freeze! You’re under arrest!” He yelled, eyes going wide with the entrance of the police.

“H-How!? How did you find this place!?” Lotor yelled, gunfire beginning.

Lance laughed in amusement, “That’s second time in a row! What luck!” He turned around to leave, “We’ll reschedule our meeting and meet at another place. What I’m looking for isn’t here.”

Police advanced further, outnumbering the mafia grunts that were firing back. Lance and his men began making their escape while Lotor stood his ground.

Keith spotted Lance leave and took after him. He took another path with the intention of meeting Lance halfway through his run. Screams and pleas caught his attention as he ran. He didn’t stop but slowed down to look at the many cages on the sides, stacked up on top of one another. Inside were people, pleading for help. The most disgusting part of it all were the soul mark symbols that were stuck to the cages, printed on a paper to match with the person inside.

Keith was disgusted, appalled. As soon as he has Lance in cuffs, he’ll make sure to come back and free every single soul stuck down here. Mark his words.

He spotted Lance running alongside him on the other side of the cages. He was alone, his bodyguards preoccupied protecting him while he ran. Perfect.

Keith had his gun ready in hand, the clearing where they would meet in sight. He ran quickly and as he reached it, he spotted Lance who was taken completely by surprise. The mafia lord’s eyes were wide in shock but quickly recovered when Keith shot at him, evading the shot with incredible luck.

He took his own gun in hand, hiding behind a cage. Keith cursed under his breath, ceasing his attack as to not hurt the person inside. Lance was quick to notice but since Keith was blocking his escape route, he had nowhere to go.

“You took me completely by surprise there beautiful. Didn’t see you running after me at all.” Lance’s tone was teasing, surprising for the situation he was in.

“Give up. You’re surrounded.” Keith growled, eyes trained on the cage Lance was hiding behind.

“I noticed, but you'll let me go, won’t you beautiful? I’m too handsome to be caught here.”

“Scum.”

“I’m over the moon that you’ve followed me babe. It’s my lucky day.”

Keith fired his gun,  “Come out.”

Lance whistled, “Hasty. I like it.” He emerged from his hiding, a smirk plastered on his face with his hands held up. Keith didn’t see his gun.

“Where is your weapon?”

“Who knows? Come closer and find it.” Lance sneered. There was a catch.

“I won’t play along with your stupid games. Just show me the gun.” Keith tightened his wrists, stepping a step closer.

“Games? I’m dead serious beautiful. If it’s you, I wouldn’t mind getting caught.” Lance turned around, both of his hands behind his back, waiting for Keith to put on the cuffs, “Come. I’m giving myself in.”

There was definitely a catch. Nevertheless, Keith took cautious steps forward until he stood just behind the mafia lord. He held his gun in one hand while the other reached down for the cuffs that were hanging on his belt. His eyes were on Lance, cautious and on high alert.

It was when Keith cuffed one of Lance’s hands that the mafia lord moved. In instinct, Keith fired his gun, shooting at Lance’s shoulder. Despite this, Lance managed to grab Keith’s hand with both of his, determined to get the gun out of his hands.

Lance’s hold on his arm was tight, just like that of someone desperate enough to risk an injury. Keith quickly raised his other arm up, struggling against Lance’s hands and their tight grip. He noticed blood build up just under Lance’s shirt where the gunshot wound was, the white fabric of it turning crimson red.

They both pushed, struggling to throw the other over. Keith felt a strong sting on his hand just where his soul mark was. The pain spread throughout his entire body like a shockwave but he tried pushing it away. He took a step back when Lance pushed further, his grip tightening.

“I won’t be taken down here.” Lance’s voice was harsh, their faces leaning close as they tried to overpower one another, “Unfortunately for you, I have a guardian angel watching over me.”

Keith was taken aback when Lance tightened his grip with newfound power in his arms. It may have been due to the sting in his hand but Keith felt his body shutter, freezing in place. It gave Lance a window of opening to strike, managing to push the gun out of Keith’s hand before pushing the said cop down on the floor as well.

Keith hit the ground with a thud, tightly gripping his right arm in pain. His eyes widened when he spotted blood under his shirt. It was in the same place…

“Y-You.” Keith looked up to see Lance with his gun in hand, pointing it at Keith. He lowered it when he saw the blood on Keith’s shoulder in the exact same spot he had his own wound. Lance’s expression was that of shock, looking under his shirt to assure himself that his wound was really healed, which it was. His blue eyes moved back onto the cop, a grin forming on his face.

Keith felt his soul mark burn and his shoulder sting in pain, blood dripping down his arm. Impossible… It couldn’t be him. It must be a coincidence. There is no way that this was _Lance’s_ wound.

Keith quickly leaned over to reach for his gun but was stopped when Lance pushed his hand down with his foot, hovering above Keith with a grin. Keith let out a pained cry, clenching his jaw in pain. He watched Lance crouch down next to him, taking his hand in his.

Keith struggled to free himself of Lance’s grip but because of the wound on his arm, he had difficulty doing anything.

He watched as Lance hurriedly took off his leather glove, revealing the soul mark below. He heard the mafia lord’s breath hitch, tracing his thumb over the mark. Keith felt a much more powerful sting, eyes wide when it began glowing brightly in blue and red.

What had broken all the hopes he had of this being a coincidence was when he noticed Lance’s left hand glow in the same colours. Lance’s hand was just beside his, marks matching and glowing in the same colours.

Keith felt his heartbeat in his throat. What should have been a magical moment turned into something horrendous. Dread filled his senses, pulling him down into a bottomless pit. He felt sick on top of the pain his entire body was already in.

“It’s you.” He looked up at Lance whose grin now turned into a softer smile, “You’re my soulmate.” He felt a hand on his cheek which he didn’t even know was there. His eyes were looking up into the blue before him, not noticing that the two marks had slowly ceased their glow.

Soul marks only glow when soulmates touch each other for the first time. Both the glow and the wound on his arm proved that which Keith still didn’t want to accept. The inevitable truth that the mafia lord, Lance McClain, is his soulmate.

“Keith!” A sudden gunfire startled them both. Never in his life was Keith more relieved to see his brother, never.

Shiro fired more shots, followed by more men behind him. Lance hissed under his breath, pulling on Keith’s hand. He would use him as leverage, worse, take him with him.

With quick thinking, Keith used all the strength he had to push Lance away, taking the mafia lord by surprise. With this distance between them, Lance was at a disadvantage. The mafia lord narrowed his eyes, displeased by Keith's move. In the end he escaped with great hesitancy, forced to leave his newfound soulmate behind.

Keith watched him run, feeling Shiro’s hand on his unwounded shoulder, “Keith! What happened? How badly are you hurt?” Shiro noticed the wound on his arm right away, quickly helping his brother up to his feet while supporting him, “We have to get you out of here.”

With most of the mafia pushed back, Shiro and Keith had no trouble getting back to the disguised ambulance vans. They had at least two on standby for raids like these.

As soon as they were inside, the van took off. The medic got to work, working on stopping the bleeding on Keith’s arm.

“There’s no bullet.” The medic noted. With his experience, it wasn't difficult to distinguish what type of a wound it was.

“What?” Shiro sat beside Keith, holding his hand in assurance.

Despair shot up through Keith's entire body, freezing him in place just like it did moments ago. He felt cheated by the universe, punished for all the wrongdoings he had ever done. The truth was there, clear for him to see even though he didn’t want to accept it.

“I took it out.” His voice was quiet but still loud enough for the medic to hear. The man nodded, pushing a cloth against the wound to disinfect it. The renewed pain pulled him back from his thoughts, preventing him from forgetting. The wound stung but the thought that it wasn’t his dawned on him even more.

He couldn’t bear to look at the mark on his hand.

 

* * *

 

Keith sat still as a nurse worked on stitching up his wound. He was thankful for the anaesthetic they gave him because without the pain, it was easier to tell himself that everything had been a dream.  He willed himself to think of it that way. The glow was never there and the wound on his arm was due to the bullet that hit him. He was shot before so why would it be different now? There was a difference though. The wound wasn’t his. It was _Lance’s._

Keith had made the shot. He pulled the trigger when Lance turned to get the gun out of his hands. He remembered it clearly, it was undeniable. There was blood on Lance’s shirt as well which confirmed that he had been hit.

If the wound disappeared soon after, it would explain the sudden surge of energy Lance had. The wound had been passed onto him, appearing in the same place where it was on Lance’s body. His mark glowed and even though he didn’t see it before, the same mark had appeared under Lance’s skin, glowing in the same manner.

What confused him was that the glow on Lance’s hand appeared out of nowhere. He didn’t see any marks on Lance’s hands when he struggled against him for his gun. None, there was nothing. Then all of a sudden the glow appeared and the mark was there.

_‘You’re my soulmate’_

He remembered Lance’s words and the hand on his cheek. It made him sick.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you can make it home on your own? At least take my car instead.” Shiro stood by him as he put on his helmet. He never liked worrying Shiro and always did everything he could to put less stress on his brother. If he were in his right state of mind right now, then maybe he would have taken him up on the offer or even stayed a bit longer to help with the new information they had acquired from the warehouse, but this time he needed some time alone.

“Allura needs you. I’ll be alright.” He got onto his bike, the engine roaring to life.

Shiro sighed, the worried look he had on his face told Keith everything he needed to know, “Drive safely.” He pat the metal of the bike before taking a step back.

Keith pressed down on the pedal, making his way out of the garage of the headquarters and onto the highway. He passed the cars around him swiftly, breaking the speed limit. He didn’t care, his mind was on nothing else but the pain he felt in his shoulder again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I thought there was a lack of dark klance soulmate fics so I provided ;) To just give you more info on each character (if you're confused):
> 
> Keith = cop. just finished his training  
> Lance = mafia lord
> 
> Shiro = Keith’s brother & mentor. respected policeman  
> Allura = police task force leader for southern district. Shiro's soulmate  
> Coran = Allura’s assistant & father figure
> 
> More info on how the soulmate bond works:  
> -1 soulmate receives the pain, other soulmate receives... (mystery)  
> -If one dies, both die.  
> -Soulmates have the same marks on their bodies that match.
> 
> More characters will appear in the next chapters ;)


	2. Consumed

Eventually Keith did look down at his soul mark again. He scrubbed it as hard as he could in an attempt to get it off. It would never disappear, he knew that, but he still scrubbed. The cold water of the shower did nothing to calm him, the pain was still there.

“It was a coincidence! Coincidence, coincidence, coincidence! My soulmate must have been a slave! That’s what it was! The glow proved nothing! The wound isn’t his!” He yelled, falling down on his knees. His hand was red and there was even little blood where he had pushed too hard.

He always wanted to meet his soulmate, even if sometimes he didn’t want to admit it, he did want to know who they were. He cherished his soul mark and bore the pain that transferred onto him from his soulmate. He accepted it without complaints and was even glad for it. Now he felt very differently about it. His feelings towards his soul mark changed as well as his view on soulmates. Not everyone was like Shiro and Allura. They were perfect, just like two pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be one.

Keith had always envied them. He was glad for his brother, he really was. He wished nothing more than for him to be happy and maybe… that someday he would find the same kind of happiness. That idea was now crushed.

Taking in a deep breath, Keith tried to calm himself down. Cold water ran down his body, the sound of it bringing him back to reality. He can’t change anything that happened. Lance McClain is his soulmate.

He turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around himself but left his hair wet to dry on its own. After putting on some clothes, he threw himself on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

The mission was a failure yet again. Both Lotor and Lance escaped, leaving no traces behind. Although they did receive new information from their inside source that after the warehouse raid, Lotor had begun to suspect that there was a traitor within his family. This meant that they would receive fewer updates from the undercover agent.

As for Lance, there were no traces of him. He was in the warehouse to search for his soulmate, for Keith. Now that they found each other-wait! Keith quickly sat up.

Lance was looking for him. Apparently for a while now from everything they knew. Allura had showed them proof; the photographs. What would happen now? Would he come after him? Lance will come... sooner or later. Should he tell Shiro? He didn’t want anyone to know, not at least until he came to terms with it. However, he may not have that leisure. Shiro needs to know. Allura needs to know.

Keith grabbed his phone, dialling up Shiro’s number. He didn’t have to wait long for his brother to pick up, “Keith? Everything okay?”

He clenched his hand around the phone, “Y-Yeah. Everything’s fine. Just wanted to know if there are any updates.”

“There are some. Allura managed to hack into few of the security cameras that were around the warehouse. One of them caught three black cars leaving the area.”

“Lotor or Lance?”

“We think its Lance and his men.”

“Where was he going?”

“We don’t know but we got two of the license plates. Coran is trying to find where they are registered and to who.”

“What about other cameras? Did they catch anything?” Keith asked anxiously.

“It's a miracle Allura managed to get into those she did. It was Katie. She was preventing any access to them.”

“She’s definitely with Lance then.”

“Unfortunately.”

There was a short pause. Keith’s mouth was opening and closing, the words not coming out of his lips.

“I’ll be home soon. Don’t wait up and go to bed. You need the rest.”

“Roger. I’ll see you later.”

“Night.”

He hang up, throwing the phone down on the couch. _Lance is my soulmate._ Those words were so hard to say. He didn’t come to terms with it and he doesn’t want to admit it. He’ll tell them tomorrow. Maybe he’ll wake up and find out that it was all a dream.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Keith had woken up early, just like he usually does. The clock showed 6:00 when he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. His eyes were half lidded with sleep, not daring to look down. _It was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream._ He told himself over and over before stopping in front of the bathroom mirror. He took in a deep breath, bracing himself before he opened his eyes and focused on his shoulder. The bandaged wound was still there and so was the pain.

Mornings were a time of peace for him. He’d wake up before Shiro and sip on his coffee while looking out of their apartment’s balcony. He was grateful for the view they had, able to see most of the city due to being at the top of the building. He still didn’t know how Shiro managed to get such a great place for them.

The sky was covered in a peachy colour and the sun was slowly rising up. He felt the wind blow over him, pushing some of his bangs back. He took a sip of his coffee, looking down at his hand. He had his leather gloves on, didn’t take them off even when he went to sleep. This time he couldn’t.

Everything was real. It wasn’t a dream.

“Up early again?” Hearing Shiro’s voice, Keith turned around.

“Of course.” He tried to pull off a grin but it faltered instantly.

“What time did you wake up today?” Shiro eyed him, looking his brother up and down, “Did you sleep well?”

This was a chance for him to tell Shiro, “Not really.” Keith held his mug tightly in his hand while Shiro made his way over to the kitchen, making a cup for himself.

“Something on your mind? You know you can tell me if something’s up, you know that right?”

Keith nodded, “Yeah.”

The way Keith’s gaze fell downwards and the way his shoulders fell down told Shiro everything he needed to know. He knew his brother well enough to notice, “Did something happen?”

The coffee machine was switched on, brewing coffee beans with noise that broke the morning silence. Shiro watched his brother patiently but also with concern. Due to their line of work, Shiro was extra protective of Keith. He was against it when Keith had expressed his wish to become a policeman but even though he tried, Shiro couldn’t stop him. It was because of the spark in Keith’s eyes when he told him that he wanted this, wanted to serve and protect alongside his brother.

Keith wasn’t interested in many things, always ditching out on anything Shiro had set him up with. Part time jobs at coffee shops as a barista, assistant of a mechanic and even a volunteer to help out in the Zoo. Nothing had worked out and so when Keith came into his room one day, saying that he wanted to be a cop, with determination in his eyes, Shiro couldn’t stop him.

Being a cop had its consequences. It is dangerous, life threatening. Sometimes he would have nightmares and he knows that Keith would have them too.

“Shiro, when you met Allura, how did you feel?” Keith looked up at his brother, the coffee machine finishing its task. Shiro took the mug and opened the fridge in search of milk.

“I felt complete.” Shiro didn’t hesitate to answer, “When I touched her for the first time and our marks glowed, I knew that she was the one. I couldn’t believe it at first and for the first couple of days it was confusing.”

“How?” Keith walked up to the counter before sitting down on a chair.

A small smile appeared on Shiro’s face, “Even before we met, I always felt like she was there, right next to me. Every time I would injure myself, she would be there to protect me, taking my injuries to keep me safe. I felt…” He paused and Keith looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Shiro shook his head, “When we met for the first time, it felt confusing because she was right there, right next to me. I could finally touch her. I felt overwhelmed but also relieved. She had been protecting me for a long time and I thought that now I would be able to do the same.”

The look of affection in Shiro’s eyes was painful to see. Not because he wasn’t happy for his brother but because it made the truth even harder to bear. He felt the wound on his arm, a constant reminder of his soulmate.

“Gross. Both of you are disgustingly perfect.”

“I can’t deny that.” And Shiro was proud of it. He added the milk to his coffee but not without noticing the way Keith was biting his lower lip. A sign that he was hesitating, “Keith.” Shiro reached out to put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll find your soulmate someday as well. When you do, you’ll understand what I mean by all of this.”

Even though his soulmate is a mafia lord? He parted his lips, the words at the edge of his tongue, “What if… What if they’re different?” He looked up, feeling the hesitancy in his own voice, “What if they’re not like Allura? If they’re nothing I ever expected them to be?”

“They’re your soulmate.” Shiro’s hand gently squeezed his uninjured shoulder, “Fate tied you with that person for a reason. Have little faith.”

That faith was shattered yesterday when he shot Lance McClain. He tightened his fists before relaxing them again, luckily they wee hidden under the counter. He wasn’t ready to tell Shiro just yet, “You’re right.” He smiled, “You and Allura are still gross though.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Whatever.”

They both finished their coffee and ate some toast before Shiro made his way back to his bedroom, “Coran should have tracked the two licence plates by now. We’ll determine our next course of action when we find out the location of their registry.”

“Roger.” It may lead them to Lance. It wasn’t a good idea but he’ll play along for now.

“Get dressed. We’re heading out.” Shiro came out of his room, wearing his uniform and gear. However, since they weren’t your typical cops, they didn’t wear the standard police uniform, the one that had ‘police’ plastered all over it, no. Their clothing was much more casual in order to blend in with the crowd. When dealing with the mafia, that is how you have to dress.

Keith went into his room and opened his closet. His smile fell as soon as he was out of Shiro’s view.

 

* * *

 

“Oh! Just in time lads! Allura and I have been eagerly waiting to share the news with you!”

“Did you manage to track the location of registry?”

“Well of course! Who do you take me for?” Coran turned and began typing on the keyboard before him. Allura smiled as soon as her eyes met Shiro’s and Keith… Well, he was a wreck.

Photographs and files began appearing on the large central screen, showing an abandoned warehouse. Seriously, what is it with mafia and abandoned warehouses?

“This is where it’s registered?” Shiro was confused.

“It seems so. Even though nobody lives there.” Allura moved the files around, opening them to see if there are more clues inside.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to go there. Something stinks.” There was just something off about this. Call it a seventh sense if you will.

“Keith is right. Something does stink.” Shiro crossed his arms, more photographs emerged from the file. It showed the inside which was empty, apart from shattered glass and junk that was on the floor.

“It may be suspicious but for now it’s the only lead we have. We have no other choice but to go.” Allura opened up a file, showing the registry of the vehicles that match the address of the warehouse.

They’ll have to go. It was something Keith feared would happen. He felt his hand throb and his soul mark itch. What if it was a trap? He wouldn’t risk it.

“We should send in the raid squad just to be safe.” He suggested, hoping Allura and Shiro will agree.

“That would be wise. It wouldn’t hurt to be cautious.” Allura did agree.

“Keith and I will join them. It’s the McClain family we’re dealing with here.”

“The raid squad will be enough.” Keith quickly added, turning to his brother, “They’re just license plates Shiro. For all we know they’re registered to a fake address so that the real owner isn’t found. That’s the oldest trick in the book and you know that.”

“That’s true but still we should-“

“I agree with Keith. You’ve been working yourself up too much lately. We’ll send in the raid squad and if anything happens, they’ll have backup.” Allura met Shiro’s gaze, fighting the inner battle of wits, one that Shiro always succumbs to. His soulmate is a stubborn woman, but in a very good way! “Alright.” Shiro agreed.

“Good.” Allura gave him a victorious look before turning back to her computer screens. She contacted other police officials, requesting for a team to thoroughly search the warehouse.

 

* * *

 

The tension in the command room was unbearable, all of them watching through cameras as policemen bust the door of the warehouse open, their lights shining inside. Even though it was 2 pm and the sun was shining brightly outside, the warehouse was still very dark.

Keith had his arms folded against his chest, eyes trained on the large screen before him. He watched through a video cam feed that was transmitting live from one of the police officer’s helmets. Him, Coran, Allura and Shiro were all eyes, ready should anything happen.

“Ground floor is clear, moving onto the first floor.” The commander of the group relied, walking up the steps while holding his gun up.

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Everyone in the command room jumped up in startle when they heard a phone ring. Keith felt it vibrate against his leg, in the pocket of his jeans. Who would be calling him? Nobody ever calls him.

He noticed the glare Allura gave him and quickly put the phone on silent. It was an unknown number but that wasn’t what sent his warning bells off. It was the fact that the number was hidden.  Keith looked up at the video feed one more time before at the screen of his phone again. His seventh sense kicked in again, warning him that something was very wrong. He picked up and leaned the phone against his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello to you too beautiful! I’ve missed you.”

Keith paled when he heard the voice of none other than Lance McClain. Allura, Shiro and Coran were all focused on the screen so Keith took a cautious step back. He didn’t want them to hear this.

“Talk to me babe. I want to hear your voice.” Lance’s tone was carefree and light. It made Keith uneasy. He felt the pulse in his hand again just where his soul mark was.

“What do you want? How did you get my number?”

“Haha! Well, you see, I have this little genius of a pigeon who can get into anything she wants. Finding your number was a walk in the park but it should be the least of your worries, believe me.”

He must mean Katie Holt. She is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to technology. Shiro had told him this countless times.

“I was really looking forward to seeing you again but it looks like you didn’t show up. Way to break a guy’s heart.”

“It was a trap.”

“And it failed. I shouldn’t have underestimated you beautiful. You wouldn’t fall for a cheap trick like that. Now I know.”

That means that the photographs they got from the cameras were planned as well. They wanted Allura to access the camera and take a shot of the license plates. It was all planned.

“But it may still work out.” Lance’s tone lowered, “Your friends are already searching the first floor. They can’t escape.” Keith took a step back, careful not to be noticed.

“If you want everyone to make it out of here in one piece, then come to the warehouse. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Lance was there. He was in the warehouse, “And if I don’t?”

“Then everyone dies.” Lance hanged up, leaving Keith with the _beeeeeppp_ of the phone.

_BAM!_

A sudden gunshot shook him up, looking up to the screen to see gunfire. They were attacked. They’ll all die.

“Shiro!”

“Let’s go!”

The two brothers quickly ran to the garage, ready to provide backup. They were joined by more officers on the way as well. Shiro took his disguised police car but Keith decided to take his bike this time. He would get there faster with it.

 

* * *

 

Keith followed the GPS’s directions, manoeuvring through civilian cars to make it to the warehouse quickly. Shiro was still long ways behind him but Keith wanted it this way. If he arrives first, then maybe Shiro won’t find out about him and Lance.

He had the warehouse in sight, speeding up as his bike roared. He switched off the engine before his bike even came to a stop, leaning it against the wall before taking his gun out. He released the safety but unlike he expected, it was unusually quiet.

He peeked though the open warehouse door, seeing nothing but darkness inside. The coast was clear.

He took cautious steps inside, going further and further into the building. The further inside he went, the clearer the gunshots became. They were up above him so he made his way to the stairs.

Before he could take a single step onto the stairs, however, a gunshot was fired at him. If it would have been aiming at him, it would have hit him directly but that wasn’t the case. The holder wanted to miss.

“You came.”

Keith turned, firing his gun but missing. Lance hid behind a wall for cover and when the bullet hit the wall, he came back out. Keith had his gun pointed at Lance, unwavering. Rather than being frightened or panicked, Lance was relaxed. As if Keith hadn’t fired a gun at him. Although he still pointed his gun at Keith as well.

“This is silly.”

“What is?”

“This!” Lance held his hands up, “You won’t shoot me because if you do, then you’ll shoot yourself, and I won’t pull the trigger either. If you die, then I die as well.” As if to prove his point, Lance put his gun back into its holster that was on his thigh.

Blue eyes met violet purple ones and even though Lance put his gun away, Keith was still holding his up. He felt his soul mark ache, making it that much harder to maintain the hold on his gun. He cringed when he noticed the grin on Lance’s face.

“Put your hands up in the air.” Keith took a step closer but Lance didn’t comply.

“Were you listening? I know you won’t pull the trigger.” He teased, “You’re tied to me. We’re one.”

“The hell we are!” Keith raised his voice, holding the gun tight, “You’re coming with me back to the command centre and then you’ll spend the rest of your life behind bars.”

“That doesn’t sound very tempting.” The mafia lord folded his arms, “Why don’t we do this, instead of going to the police, why don’t you come back home with me? I mean to your new home.”

“I already have a home. I’m not going anywhere.” Keith stood his ground but his hand was killing him. He lowered his left hand which had his soul mark and instead held his gun up only with the right one. It throbbed and stung at the same time.

He noticed that Lance was holding onto his hand as well, even though there was nothing there. How could nothing be there? Was he not his soulmate?

The clear hand gave Keith a fraction of hope, only for it to be scattered when Lance brushed his hand over his left one. When he did, the mark suddenly appeared under. Keith didn’t know what to think of it.

“Its concealer.” Lance eyed the other, amused by the confused look, “Make-up does wonders you know? I didn’t want to wear a gloves so it was the perfect solution.” He took a step towards Keith but it only made the cop shoot.

The gunshot missed, an intended miss. He fired in warning and successfully Lance did stop. The mafia lord’s eyes narrowed, humming in thought while his eyes looked into violet ones.

“You won’t make this easy, won’t you beautiful?”

“Shut up. As if I’d go anywhere with you.”

“So it’s a no.” Lance sighed, reaching for something that was under his sleeve.

“What’re you doing?”

“You won’t listen so I have no other choice.” The item that he had taken out was a small pocketknife. Lance eyed it carefully before his blue orbs fell back onto Keith.

“We’re soulmates Keith. Do you know what that means?”

There was a pause.

Of course Keith knows what it means. How could he not? He’s heard so many stories about soulmates and how they’re suppose to be two parts of one soul. One soul that was separated into two. It is a sacred bond, one that will last a lifetime. Soulmates come into the world together and leave it together as well.

He felt a pull push him forward, promising silent assurances of eternal happiness with the man before him. He would follow it, allow it to guide him but only if his soulmate wasn’t Lance McClain.

Keith gasped in pain when he felt something cut into his forearm, exactly on his right hand which held his gun. He let the weapon fall, touching the wound that appeared. He saw blood and held onto the new cut tightly.

This wasn’t his injury. It was his soulmate’s.

When Keith looked up, he understood why Lance had taken out the small pocketknife. The mafia lord had cut into himself, a bit of blood remained reminiscent of the wound that was previously there. When Lance brushed it away, it was as if the wound wasn’t there at all. Instead it was on Keith’s arm, it transferred.

“I’m sorry but you just won’t listen.” Lance moved the knife down, cutting at the back of his knee. He felt the pain but it disappeared quickly, reappearing on Keith’s body, the cop kneeling down in reaction.

It hurt. The pain that he had received from his soulmate all these years before was accidental, one that wasn’t intended. Keith knew, felt that they-Lance didn’t mean for them to appear. However, now it was different. The wounds he got now were intentional but terrifying in a way that it made Keith understand something very important.

He was at Lance’s mercy. Even a single cut would be transferred to him, be it a life threatening wound or a little cut, everything, intentional or not.

Three new wounds had appeared on his body. Two were on his legs, cut with the intention of keeping him down on the ground. The third one was on his right hand which had held the gun. Now he was on the ground, trying to bear with the pain he could do nothing to prevent. The terrifying thought had slowly sunk into him, forcing his body to freeze in realisation.

Allura had always taken the pain so that Shiro wouldn’t have to suffer instead but Lance? Lance was giving him intentional wounds and the fact that he could was terrifying. 

“Shhh~” Lance knelt down before him, his hands cupping both of Keith’s cheeks. His touch was surprisingly gentle, despite the pain he had given him moments ago. Keith clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to push Lance away, take the gun and take him down here and now. He didn’t though.

He remained still, unable to move from his spot on the ground. He looked into Lance’s eyes, feeling the pull of something powerful within him, just like strings that were attached to his very core. They pulled him forward but also prevented him from lashing out.

“Come home with me Keith. I need you and you need me. We’re nothing without the other.” Lance placed his hand on Keith’s chest, leaning in closer, “Don’t you feel it?”

Keith felt it, the incredible pull between them. It hazed his eyes, blinding him in _want._ He didn’t know when it happened, didn’t even know he was in his own body when it did but he felt it. He felt soft lips press against his own, satisfying something within him and filling a part of himself that he didn’t know was empty.

He moved his shaking hand toward Lance’s cheek before moving to rest it at the back of the other’s head. He pulled him closer while Lance had both of his hands on his cheeks, moving slightly upwards so that the fingertips went through his black hair.

Their lips parted and the kiss was deepened. It was then that Keith felt completely lost, hazed as if in an outer body experience. This wasn’t him. This _want_ and _push_ , it wasn’t him but at the same time it was.

He felt Lance, his soulmate, everything that was a part of him. His feelings, pains and so many more emotions that it hit him like a train. It was too much to take on… all too much. He felt his soulmark burn against his skin, glowing brightly along with Lance’s own.

At that point, something between them connected, a connection much stronger than the one when they had met for the first time. He felt complete and whole and perfect. Until the soulmarks slowly ceased their glow and they moved, lips parting and moving away.

Keith watched Lance with lidded eyes, still in a haze. The mafia lord didn’t look any better than him, his blue eyes clouded with something dark.

The mist slowly cleared as seconds passed and they were themselves again. Keith felt the ground under him as well as the wounds on his body which proved that he was there. He pushed Lance away and the mafia lord fell down in surprise.

Keith reached out for his gun but Lance was quicker. He kicked the gun further away and since Keith couldn’t move, it took everything he had not to grumble in pain once he hit the ground. He laid down on his side, the pain in his legs and arms killing him, literally.

“You’re really making this difficult.” He heard Lance sigh, “But that’s okay. I’ll take good care of you.”

_Bam!_

A sudden gunshot startled them both and when Lance looked up he could see a cop standing there with his gun raised, “Don’t move!”

“Shit.” Lance hissed under his breath, eyeing Keith with confliction in his eyes. It was either fight or flee for Lance and Keith could feel the hesitance as if it was his own. What made the decision for him though was the sound of more footsteps coming towards them, the backup.

“Sorry babe, gotta go. I’ll see you later.” Lance made a run for it, disappearing as Shiro fired his gun. Keith held onto his hand, trying not to focus on the pain because if he does, it will only hurt more.

“Keith!” He felt hands support him, opening his eyes to see his brother’s concerned face, “I’ll get you out of here. Hang on!” Keith felt himself being lifted and then carried hurriedly outside. He was put on the passenger seat of Shiro’s car before they sped off. 

 

* * *

 

When Keith opened his eyes again he was in a bed. The room was familiar and he quickly recognised it as the medical bay of the headquarters. He spotted Shiro beside him, leaning his upper body against the bed, sleeping tiredly.

He’s worrying his brother again. Keith felt guilty for it.

He lowered his gaze, the bandages tight around his wounds. This time they were hard to ignore because there were three of them and they did hurt, a lot. Keith’s mind drifted back to what had happened, more specifically the kiss.

He never felt anything like it before. Well, he never kissed before but he was pretty sure that’s not how normal kisses were suppose to be like. Kisses between people definitely, but a kiss between soulmates? It was different.

In his condition, he guessed that he would be put off duty for a little while. The thought comforted him. It meant that the likelihood that he would meet Lance would be none.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t need any assistance? I could stay the night over.” Allura worriedly walked behind her soulmate who was supporting Keith, making their way to his car. Since Keith wasn’t in a critical condition, he was free to go home but of course as expected, he would be put off duty.

Shiro smiled, “I’d love nothing more than for you to come over but…” He glanced at his brother, “I’m sure Keith wouldn’t like to be pampered.”

“I’m not your kid.”

“There you have it.”

Allura crossed her arms, a knowing smile on her face. She had stayed over many times before but this time she wanted to make sure her soulmate would rest. He needed it. He’s been on edge for a while now.

“I mean you can stay over Allura. You know I have nothing against it.” Keith clarified.

“You just don’t want to be pampered.”

“Exactly.”

She sighed, “Don’t mind if I do then.” Her gaze moved onto her soulmate, “I still have documents to put away but I’ll come in a bit.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Disgustingly perfect. His brother was blessed and he didn’t even know just how much. Keith would never have this. Fate has it in for him, cursing him this way.

The two brothers drove off, heading home. The car was silent and since it was, Keith turned on the radio. Shiro turned it off right as soon as Keith turned it on, giving him a ‘look’.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me Keith. Why did you run off like that? You didn’t have any backup.”

“They were going to die Shiro. You know that.”

“I know but we still need to stick together. What you did was reckless.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Did something happen?” Shiro wouldn’t let this go. He was stubborn like that.

“No.”

Shiro’s gaze was judging.

“Nothing happened. I just wanted to save my fellow colleagues. Is that bad to do?” 

“Someone called you during the video feed. Who was it?”

Trouble, “A friend from the police academy.”

“You have friends?”

“Very funny.” A grumble escaped him. Shiro chuckled.

“All jokes aside, I don’t want you running off on your own again. I need my brother safe and sound.”

“Roger.”

“Keith, you know that if there’s anything troubling you, you can tell me. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.”

How heartbroken would Shiro be if Keith told him who his soulmate is? Would he hate him for it? No, Shiro would never hate him. He might be shocked but being the protective brother he is, he would probably… What would Shiro do? Keith didn’t know and it scared him.

 

* * *

 

Something was off.

Shiro had pulled into their garage just like usual, parking the car in it’s assigned spot. It was a normal routine for them but somehow Keith felt something uneasy clench in his gut. It was this sense of uneasiness but he didn’t know why he felt it.

“Do you need help getting out?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Shiro got out, taking Keith’s clutches that were in the trunk before going over to the passenger side. Keith accepted them and got out. The garage was quiet except for the sound of closing doors of their car.

“Something stinks.”

Shiro raised a brow, meeting his brother’s eyes, “I took a shower this morning. I don’t think it’s-“

“Not that way.” Keith glanced around the empty garage.

Shiro understood, looking around at their surroundings. Everything was in its place, just like it usually is, “Are you sure?”

The feeling was there but it was probably nothing. Everything was as it should be, it was just a strange feeling, “Maybe I’m just tired.”

“I see.” Shiro relaxed, walking beside Keith to make sure his brother could make it to the elevator. Knowing Keith’s luck, he would probably find a way to fall even with the clutches.

The wait for the elevator wasn’t long. Once it got down, they entered and Shiro pressed the button for the top floor. The feeling of uneasiness didn’t leave, the beeping sound of each floor they pass setting him on edge.

The elevator door opened and they made their way towards their apartment door. Shiro unlocked it and they both entered. Their apartment was just as they had left it. At this point Keith thought that he was just paranoid.

He sat on the couch, letting the clutches fall beside him. He was being mindful of his bandages too.

“It was a long day.” Shiro made his way towards the kitchen, opening the fridge, “Want some water?”

“Yes please. Some painkillers too.”

“Got it.”

The couch was comfortable. He would have fallen asleep already if he didn’t know that Allura was going to stay the night.

“When’s Allura coming over?”

“It might take her a while. Take your time.”

“I’m out. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

Shiro smiled, giving him a glass of water and the painkiller, “If you need anything just call. I’ll be right-“

“I know. Don’t worry.”

“Promise? I don’t want you to think you’re a bother or-“

“I know, I know! Geez… You should be glad I’m giving you space.”

“I am but I’m also allowed to worry for my brother.”

“Fine dad.”

Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Hmmm… So is he your brother of dad? I’m confused.”

Keith and Shiro both froze when they heard a third voice speak up. Shiro turned around to see none other than Lance McClain standing at the doorway of one of the bedrooms. He immediately took out his gun, releasing the safety and pointing it at the mafia lord.

Keith sat up with wide eyes, both shocked and startled. He could feel the heartbeat in his chest pounding with force. The world stopped at that very moment.

“How did you get in?” Shiro’s voice was low, gun gripped tightly in his hands.

Lance had his arms crossed in front of his chest, a grin on his face. He didn’t even flinch when Shiro pointed the gun towards him. Did he have no sense of fear? Or maybe it was because he knows they won’t shoot? But Shiro doesn’t know… that they’re soulmates.

“I have my ways. A magician never reveals the secrets behind his tricks.” He pushed himself away from the doorframe, taking a step closer, “So back to my question, are you Keith’s brother or dad?”

“That’s something you don’t need to know criminal.” Shiro hissed.

“But I do! How else am I suppose to know if you’re the one I should ask for permission to have Keith’s hand in marriage.”

“What?” Shiro tensed, puzzled and confused.

“Huh?” Lance glanced over at his soulmate, noting his horrified expression. A grin appeared on Lance’s face as he made his way towards him.

“Don’t come any closer. This is a warning.” Shiro shot to the side, a warning shot. Keith flinched but not in startle. He did so in fear that Lance would get shot.

“You didn’t tell your family? How could you babe? I’m hurt.” Lance stood in place, glancing up at Shiro, “Keith is my soulmate. We’re bonded.”

“What?” Shiro stood frozen in place, his eyes drifting over to his brother who was equally in shock, “I don’t believe you.”

“Then let me prove it.” Lance took out his pocketknife, one Keith remembers very well. He felt his body begin to shake, watching as Lance moved the blade and scratched his cheek. There was little blood on the scratch but soon it disappeared. Instead it appeared on Keith, the little blood running down his face towards his neck.

Shiro’s eyes widened, his hold on the gun suddenly limp, “Keith?”

There was fear in Shiro’s eyes, disbelief and maybe a tint of betrayal. He didn’t tell him. How could he? What would Shiro think of him? The way he was looking at him right now made Keith’s world shatter in little pieces. He didn’t want Shiro to hate him. He was all he had.

“Now that you know, will you tell me who you are?” Lance spoke, throwing himself down on the couch next to Keith. He placed his arm on Keith’s shoulders, his gaze on Shiro. Now that he knows, Shiro won’t shoot. Lance used this to his advantage, taking joy in toying with the two cops.

“So? Too surprised to talk? Can’t blame you, I’m a dream of a soulmate. Keith is truly blessed.” He pulled Keith closer towards him, “Even if I don’t get a blessing its fine. Keith and I will live happily together, won’t we babe?”

There was sound of more footsteps, Lance’s grunts emerging from other rooms. Shiro and Keith were frozen in shock, the reality of it not hitting them yet.

“I’m taking Keith home with me. I don’t think you’ll be seeing him again.” Lance’s voice was low and dangerous, “This is goodbye.”

Keith felt something small and sharp pinch the side of his neck, flinching at the slight jolt. He felt his body weaken, attempting to move away only to have Lance pull him back down on the couch next to him.

His vision was beginning to blur and his body felt weak. He heard the sound of someone falling down and then quickly knew it was his brother when he heard his pained cry. He felt tears at the edges of his eyes, brushed away by a warm thumb.

“Don’t worry beautiful. Everything’s going to be okay.” Lance’s voice was the last thing he heard before his heavy eyes closed and his body went limp against the mafia lord’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to those who left kudos and comments on the last chapter! You guys rock! The support really makes a huge difference and let's us writers know that you guys are interested in more. These chapters don't write themselves so every feedback is appreciated :3
> 
> I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so stay tuned :D If you have any questions or anything, please ask away. Sometimes I think my writing is confusing so if that's the case, just ask :)


End file.
